


Royal Affair

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bail and Breha are Couple Goals, Banned Together Bingo 2020, BannedTogether2020, F/M, Presumed Infidelity, Prompt Fill, Rumors, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Coruscanti tabloids tend to make presumptions when politicians make terrible mistakes, such as being in public together.or-Queen Breha Organa receives some news.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Royal Affair

As a young girl, Breha’s mother had told her to never forget that she was human, despite the weight of Alderaan on her shoulders. To take a few minutes every day for herself, even if it was just in the moments before she fell into bed. By the time she became Queen, Breha had found this humanity, oddly, in the occasional Corscanti tabloid.  
  
It was because of this hobby that, one misty morning in Aldera, Breha was greeted with an image of her King Consort on her datapad, just under the words ROYAL AFFAIR?  
  
Years of schooling kept Breha’s eyebrows from meeting her hairline, and the junior senator joining her for breakfast from suspecting that her Queen was reading anything more exciting than a datasheet of tourism numbers from the midrim.  
  
There was no doubt that the man in the picture was her Bail- not just from the royal blues and grays he wore, but in how he stood taller than the people on what seemed to be a bustling street around him. And if Bail was taller than the average citizen on Coruscant, he dwarfed the form of Senator Amidala, who was gripped tightly to his arm in the holo.  
  
A lesser royal might have flown into a rage at the very implication that their spouse was engaging in adultery behind their back, but Breha just found it amusing. The image was not of two lovers caught in a passionate embrace, but of two politicians continuing a debate on their way back to their apartments. Padmè’s seemingly desperate hold on Bail was likely because of the crowd around them- Breha knew from experience that rush hour on Coruscant was dangerous for someone who didn’t reach past most others’ shoulders.  
  
“And what do you think has caused the uptick in visitors from those three systems? We usually don’t see them until the end of the rainy season.” Breha asked the young woman, who scrambled for her own datapad. In those precious few seconds before she would have to fully be the Queen of Alderaan, Breha sent the article not to her senator, viceroy, and king, but to her husband, without so much as reading the small body of text.  
  
Flooding in a nearby farming community took up the rest of Breha’s morning, and by the time relief had been arranged, she had nearly forgotten about the message she had sent to Bail. Forgotten, that is, until the senate on Coruscant let out for the evening around midday on Alderaan, and her datapad pinged while she was working in her office.  
  
The message was just a single word, but it nearly had Breha doubled over laughing.  
  
_Again?  
  
_ Before Breha could respond, another message arrived.  
  
_You shouldn’t have to find out things this way, my love. I would have told of this development myself, but Padmè did not see fit to let me know that she and I had been intimate. My apologies, my Queen.  
  
_ Breha snorted and tapped out a quick reply.  
  
_How rude of her. But if we are discussing ‘developments,’ we both know the rumors will only get worse once her condition becomes public knowledge.  
  
_ It wasn’t entirely fair, Breha knew, but she couldn’t help the low simmer of anger at the fact that billions would think that Padmè’s child was Bail’s when the King of Alderaan hadn’t held his wife in his arms in the months that he had been working in the Senate on Coruscant.  
  
She was only human, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact- Bail Organa is 6'3, Breha is 5'4, and Padmé is 5'3


End file.
